Unpretty
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Jubilee has a problem. movie-verse r


Title: Unpretty  
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: 1/1  
Category: Jubilee  
Rating: R (for not so pleasant situations)  
Summary: Jubilee has a problem...   
Disclaimer: I don't own Jubilee or any of the other X-Men here... Marvel Characters Inc. Does... Twentieth Century Fox does. (Yea! For originality on my part, once again...) The title and inspiration for this story was taken from TLC's song "Unpretty".   
Author's Notes: It's kinda funny... in my other fic's that have yet to be finished I have massive writers block... and I'm not sure writing other fic's is the cure for that... but new ideas just keep popping up in my head... gotta please my damn muse. :)  
Thanks: To Daisy for being my ever so wonderful beta.  
Archive: Feel free. Just ask... yadda, yadda.   
Feedback: You don't have to, though it'd be GREATLY appreciated. :)  
  
"Ah'm so stuffed Ah can't eat another bite." Rogue said, dropping a half a slice of pizza back on her plate.  
  
"I'm surprised you weren't stuffed after that third slice." Bobby joked. Rogue shot him a glare.  
  
"Ah'm gonna beg Scott for an extra hour in the Danger Room so Ah can burn off all that fat Ah just ate." Rogue made a face of disgust as Jubilee reached for another slice. "That's your fifth slice."  
  
"I'm hungry." Jubilee shrugged. "I did just get out of a really intensive workout." She shoved half the slice into her mouth.  
  
"That's so attractive." Betsy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Betsy." John said.  
  
"Sod off, fire boy."   
  
Bobby interceded before they could really get into it. "How 'bout we go see a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good." John said, getting up out of his seat, and "accidentally" bumping into Betsy's chair, causing her to fall over.  
  
Betsy chased after him as he ran out of the room.   
  
As everyone headed out, Bobby asked Jubilee, who remained at the table, if she was going too.  
  
"Nah. I've got some reading for Mrs. Summers' class that I have to do." She said, getting up and stretching.  
  
"All right." He kissed her cheek lightly. A friendly gesture he made to all of the girls, with the exception of Rogue. "See you tomorrow morning then."  
  
"Have fun." She called as his footsteps died away. She pouted at the fact that she was left to clean up the mess everyone else had helped make.  
  
After she was done, she headed up to her bedroom that she regretfully shared with four others. She went straight to the bathroom and jammed two fingers down her throat. She felt the food she just ate rise up as she leaned over the toilet.   
  
After she was done, she brushed her teeth and washed her face.   
  
She was glad the others went out. She usually had to go to one of the bathrooms in one of the many unused rooms on the other side of the mansion.   
  
If they found out what she did after every meal, they'd be furious. Professor Xavier wouldn't understand.  
  
How could he? He didn't have to share a room with a thin, beautiful, ex-super model. Or the two others who could stuff their faces with food and not gain an ounce. She couldn't afford to be so fat when she was surrounded by perfect women.  
  
She tried exercising like the others. It didn't work. She couldn't lower her weight. And, she couldn't stop herself from gaining weight.  
  
For a while, she'd managed to convince herself that it was baby-fat that lined her cheeks, stomach and thighs. But, most seventeen year olds didn't have baby fat.  
  
That's why she started making herself throw-up. It'd been about five months now.  
  
She looked into the mirror. Blue eyes, glaring accusingly. Eyes full of knowledge of what she was doing, and how wrong it was.   
  
"What?" She questioned. "Can you blame me?"  
  
The girl said nothing, only glared harder. "It's hard!" Jubilee cried. "I see you and all I see is fat!"  
  
Tears poured out of her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom, turning off the lights behind her.  
  
She sat on her bed and began going over Mrs. Summers' assignment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a month later...  
  
"Jubilee..." Kitty shook Jubilee's shoulders. "Wake up. Professor Xavier wants to talk to you."  
  
Jubilee got up. She was wearing a tee-shirt that once fit her tightly. Now, however, it was loose on her.  
  
The change over the past few months hadn't gone unnoticed by the other residents of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. But, when she told them it was just her working out that had gotten her so thin, they believed her.  
  
"What does he want?" She asked, quickly changing.  
  
Kitty had to look away, not wanting to see Jubilee's near skeletal body. "I'm not sure." Of course, Kitty knew.   
  
Everyone in the mansion knew. For a while they believed it was her working out. But, a week earlier, Bobby's curiosity got the better of him after watching her wander over to an empty area of the mansion for the fifth time in one day.   
  
He'd followed her, and was shocked to see her make herself throw-up. It took a lot of debate between himself and the other students he'd told before he told Professor Xavier about what he'd seen.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" Jubilee asked, peaking into Professor X's office.  
  
"Yes, come in. And close the door." She did so. Jean, Scott and Ororo were there too. "Have a seat." He motioned to a vacant chair directly in front of his desk.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Jubilee, one of your classmates claims to have see you making yourself throw-up." Professor X stopped when she gasped, her face growing pale.   
  
"I... never..." She started.   
  
"Jubilee, do you have any idea how dangerous forcing yourself to..." Jean said, forcing back tears. "To make yourself throw up is?"  
  
"But... I'm not..." Jubilee said, her own tears flowing. Guilt written plainly on her face.  
  
"Jubilee, you've lost a considerable amount of weight in a very short time." Jean said, regaining her composure. "We care about you."  
  
"How long have you been doing this for?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I haven't been doing anything!" She shouted, standing up. "How dare you assume I'm doing anything like that! Whoever told you was lying!"  
  
"Jubilee... you should know better than to lie to me." Professor X said.  
  
"What? You read my mind? You invaded my privacy?"  
  
"You're hurting yourself."  
  
"What I do to myself isn't any of your business!"  
  
"Yes, it is. I am your legal guardian until you're nineteenth birthday." He stated. "Jubilee, you need treatment for this. If you continue... you could die."  
  
Jubilee bit her lip. "I'm fine, Professor. Honest. I'll stop." She sunk back into the chair. "Please... don't send me away."  
  
"You'll only be gone for a few months." Jean said, going and wrapping her arms around the girl. "You need treatment."  
  
"I wasn't really serious. I just... I wanted to have a nice body like you..." She lifted her tear-filled eyes to Jean. "And all the others. I just wanted to be pretty." She began sobbing.  
  
"How could you say that?" Ororo asked. "You are so beautiful, Jubilation."   
  
"This isn't a punishment." Professor X finished explaining after an hour. The others had left. "This is just to help you get better." He smiled warmly at her. "All right?"  
  
Jubilee nodded. Weak from crying as much as she had. "I'm sorry, Professor. I should of told you... how I felt. I was just so afraid you'd be mad 'cause I was so jealous of everyone else... and 'cause I hated how fat I felt."  
  
"It's normal to feel those things. But, telling someone would of helped." She hugged him tightly. "Go on, now. Pack some things. I'll have Kitty or Rogue send whatever else you might need later on."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Professor." She said, walking out of the room. She hoped the people at the place she was going would be able to help her. She still felt that she was fat. She accepted now, that it was wrong. She'd force herself to get better.  
  
The End  
  
Wow, that was really serious. I hope ya'll liked it. I can't write anymore non-Rogue 'n Remy fic's... they're too negative. :(  
  
"I wish could've tied you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today" "Unpretty TLC  
  
Go to my web-page... www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
join my mailing list... e-mail: rogueandremy-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Merci, Grazie, Thanks  



End file.
